


Feliz Año Nuevo, Blaine

by Jostin217



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostin217/pseuds/Jostin217
Summary: La ruptura de Blaine y Kurt tuvo consecuencias. Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe tienen una aventura que no sólo crea sentimientos sino que también lastima corazones. Slash





	Feliz Año Nuevo, Blaine

**Feliz Año Nuevo, Blaine**

Todos se sorprenderían si supieran que tiene una relación secreta con Sebastian Smythe. Después de su ruptura con Blaine a Kurt le costaba tener una relación con alguien, no sólo había perdido a su gran amor si no también a su mejor amigo. El tiempo pasó y justo cuando las heridas estaban sanando Blaine reaparece en su vida con ganas de volver a lo que un día fueron pero si Kurt era sincero consigo mismo sabía que todo había cambiado, para que eso pasara tendría que perdonar su infidelidad, olvidar lo que pasó y dejar que vuelva en su vida como si nada

* * *

Dos meses antes de navidad

Kurt estaba en Lima visitando a su padre, para su sorpresa a Burt se le había metido en la cabeza jugar a Cupido y hacerle una encerrona

Voy por unas pizzas- dice Burt mientras se pone la chaqueta, su hijo le hace gestos haciéndole entender que no quería quedarse a solas con Blaine, su padre no le hace caso y se va

No te demores- dice Kurt entre dientes y Blaine simplemente sonríe

Lamento si te estoy incomodando Kurt- dice Blaine

No te preocupes, no es como si no pudiéramos estar solos en una habitación- dice Kurt

Lo siento Kurt, no sé qué hacer para que me perdones pero quiero que sepas voy a luchar por ti, por tu amor- dice Blaine

¿Crees que puedo olvidar que me engañaste?- dice Kurt y pausa – mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Kurt, no me voy a rendir, no lo voy a hacer- termina de decir Blaine y se lanza a los labios de Kurt quien le corresponde por un momento antes de recordar el dolor

¡Si crees todo se puede solucionar con besos estás muy equivocado!- dice Kurt mientras se levanta del sofá

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Blaine cuando llega a la puerta

Lejos de aquí, lejos de ti- dice Kurt antes de salir por la puerta principal

* * *

Después de dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo Kurt llega a unos de los pocos bares gay de Lima y pide un Martini

Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí- dice una voz que se ha vuelto inconfundible para el chico de porcelana

Sebastian- dice Kurt no muy contento

¿Por qué estás sólo?- pregunta Sebastian- ¿dónde dejaste a Blaine? – al parecer el chico no sabía nada de su separación

Ya sabía yo que tú no te preocuparías por mí- dice Kurt- para tu información Blaine y yo terminamos así que puedes ir corriendo detrás de mis sobras

Hace mucho que me dejó de interesar Blaine, yo lo quería porque _tú_ lo tenías- dice Sebastian y Kurt se sorprende por sus declaraciones

¿Qué estás intentando?- pregunta Kurt

Estoy siendo sincero contigo- dice Sebastian mirándolo a los ojos- que disfrutes tu noche- se retira

Por primera vez Sebatian smythe había sido civil, sin insultos o sarcasmo quizá si se hubiera mostrado así desde el principio hoy serían amigos, el chico de porcelana sonríe porque sólo pensar eso le parece una locura

Mira- dice el bartender cuando le pasa otro Martini

Yo no pedí esto- dice Kurt

Lo ordenó el chico con el que estabas hablando

Sebastian lo saluda desde la pista de Blaine y le hace un gesto con su copa

Poco a poco los tragos causan estragos y sin darse cuenta cómo termina en la pista de baile con Sebastian, bailaban al ritmo de The Muzik de Luis Alvarado sin ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos, Kurt siente la erección de Sebastian en su trasero aún así no separa de él hasta que intenta besarlo en el cuello

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el chico visiblemente excitado

Nada, ya me voy- dice Kurt

Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo- insiste Sebastian

Nos vemos Sebastian- dice el chico porcelana antes de salir del bar pero el chico lo sigue los dos terminan en un callejón oscuro detrás del bar

Déjame – dice Kurt pero Sebastian lo ubica entre la pared para después atacar su cuello

Ummm- gime Kurt- para

¿Quieres que pare?- pregunta Sebastian mientras lo mira a los ojos

Kurt deja pensar tanto las cosas, lo toma por el cuello y lo besa en la boca, Sebastian no pierde tiempo y desabotona los pantalones del chico porcelana, toca su miembro y lo estimula

Minutos después Sebastian se separa de su boca y deja de tocarlo donde más lo necesita

¿Por qué paras?- pregunta Kurt

En pocos segundos Sebastian está de rodillas bajando los pantalones y los bóxers de Kurt quien lo mira expectante, el chico sólo sonríe de forma picara

Pronto Kurt siente la boca de Sebastian en su pene. Su lengua lo acaricia deliciosamente

Ummm sí- gime Kurt cuando masajean sus testículos

Minutos después Kurt se viene en la boca de Sebastian, se toma un par de minutos para recuperarse y arregla su ropa

Ven, vamos- dice Sebastian antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta su auto

20 minutos después llegan a la casa de los Smythe

No te preocupes, mis padres no están- dice Sebastian mientras suben hasta su habitación

Rápidamente se deshacen de su ropa, Sebastian descubre zonas erógenas de Kurt que aún el mismo desconocía, el chico busca un condón lubricado y cuando completamente erecto se lo pone y penetra Kurt que no hace más que gemir de placer, por lo que hace Sebastian se nota que tiene experiencia, sabe dónde y cómo tocarlo y si es sincero consigo mismo estar con Blaine se sentía muy bien pero esto era otro nivel

Al día siguiente

Kurt despierta con los primeros rayos de sol y ve que Sebastian lo abraza por el torso, con mucho cuidado se libera de su abrazo y se pone la ropa silenciosamente

Sebastian se acomoda en la cama y se sorprende cuando no siente a Kurt contra su cuerpo, el chico despierta justo cuando Kurt estaba abriendo la puerta- ¿te vas sin despedirte?

Kurt voltea y lo observa completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el chico le señala con sus dedos que se acerque a él, cuando lo hace Sebastian se inclina y lo besa

Nos vemos después- dice el chico antes de darle una palmada en le trasero y Kurt rueda los ojos

Bye- dice Kurt

Esa fue la primera vez que pasó, siempre que Kurt iba Lima, él y Sebastian tenían encuentros apasionados de sólo sexo o al menos eso era lo que creía el chico porcelana en ese entonces

* * *

En Acción de gracias

Kurt llama a Blaine

_B: Hola- contesta emocionado_

_K: Hola ¿puedes oírme? Hay mucho ruido aquí_

_B: Sí puedo oírte_

_K: ¿Ya se presentaron en las seccionales?_

_B: No, no todavía- dice y pausa- Kurt yo sólo quiero que sepas que sin importar…_

_K: Déjame hablar por un segundo- respira profundo- muchas veces me has dicho que lo lamentas… y te creo… de hecho ya te perdoné, es acción de gracias y las seccionales y no puedo no hablar contigo, tú todavía eres mi mejor amigo_

_B: Tú también eres mi mejor amigo- dice entre sollozos_

_K: ¿nos vemos en navidad?_

_B: nos vemos en navidad- el chico termina la llamada con una sonrisa en el rostro, quizá todavía tenía oportunidades de volver con Kurt_

* * *

Cuatro días después

Kurt se sorprende cuando tocan a su puerta pues no esperaba a nadie y Rachel iba a pasar el fin de semana con Brody

Hola- dice Sebastian con su sonrisa particular

Ho…hola- dice Kurt sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?

Pasaba por aquí y dije por qué no visitar a Kurt- dice Sebastian mientras entra al apartamento del chico

Sí claro- dice Kurt poco convencido- nadie hace un vuelo de Lima a Nueva York por que sí

Está bien, quería verte, te extraño- dice Sebastian sonrojado

Kurt no puede evitar sonreír la verdad era que él también lo extrañaba- a mí también me haces falta

Traje comida- dice Sebastian- así evitamos cocinar

Los minutos se convierten en horas mientras hablan de todo y de nada, después llegan a la habitación de Kurt y ven el fantasma de la opera juntos

Sebas, mira la película- dice Kurt con una sonrisa cuando siente sus labios en su cuello

¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si te tengo a mi lado?- le pregunta con infinita ternura mirándolo a los ojos y Kurt aprovecha para besarlo en los labios, esa es la primera vez que se da cuenta que su relación con Sebastian es mucho, muchísimo más que sexo

Al día siguiente

Rachel regresa en la mañana pues aunque la estaba pasando muy bien con Brody no podía descuidar sus estudios y

Kurt has visto mi… -dice la morena mientras entra a la habitación del chico- ¡Oh por dios!- se encuentra a Kurt abrazado al cuerpo de Sebastian Smythe mientras duermen desnudos

¿Rachel qué haces aquí?- pregunta Kurt

No ¿qué hace él aquí?- pregunta la morena

Hola Rachel- dice Sebastian como si nada

Media hora después Sebastian está listo para irse

¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- pregunta Sebastian

Sebas no quiero que te vayas pero entiende que debo hablar con ella- dice Kurt y Rachel se sorprende cada vez más con lo que observa

Okay, nos vemos después- dice Sebastian después se inclina y le da un beso a cual Kurt corresponde

¿En qué momento pasó todo esto?- pregunta Rachel- yo pensaba que aún estabas enamorado de Blaine

Siempre va a hacer un lugar para Blaine en mi corazón pero tengo sentimientos por Sebastian, sentimientos que no puedo ni quiero controlar- dice Kurt- yo sé que no apruebas lo que hago pero lo quiero

No importa lo que yo piense, importa lo que tú sientas- dice Rachel antes de abrazarlo

* * *

En navidad

Kurt se encuentra con Blaine en la pista de hielo y pasan un agradable rato juntos, como en los viejos tiempos

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_

Terminan de cantar y los dos saben que compartieron un momento especial

Siempre me gustó cantar contigo- dice Blaine

Nuestras voces se acoplan perfectamente- dice Kurt

Siguen patinado juntos hasta que alguien más se cruza por su camino y los dos caen a la pista con Blaine encima de Kurt, ninguno de los dos sabía que Sebastian Smythe los observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudo seguir viendo la escena así que se fue del lugar

El moreno siente que es el momento perfecto así que se inclina para besarlo pero Kurt ve el dolor en su cara cuando voltea y lo rechaza

Lo siento- dice Blaine algo confundido pues pensaba que todo se estaba solucionando entre ellos

No te preocupes- dice Kurt

* * *

En año nuevo

Eran las 11 y media de la noche del 31 de Diciembre y los gleeks decidieron reunirse en casa de los Berry para celebrar año nuevo, Kurt aprovechó un momento de distracción y se fugó de allí para ver a Sebastian pues el chico no se había comunicado con él desde navidad y sabía que estaría sólo en estos días por eso se le hizo más raro, Kurt estaba desesperado pues no tenía noticias de él

Blaine descubre que Kurt sale de la casa y lo sigue, está es su mejor oportunidad para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas lo había intentado toda la noche pero siempre los interrumpían. El moreno observa con interés cuando su ex novio toma el auto de su padre y se va, Blaine no lo piensa dos veces antes de seguirlo, grande es su sorpresa cuando Kurt se estaciona en la casa de Sebastian, sale del auto y al parecer entra por la parte trasera de la casa

10 minutos después Blaine hace lo mismo que Kurt pero aún no encuentra por donde entrar, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mató al gato

¿Por qué estás aquí? No deberías estar con tu familia y amigos- dice Sebastian

Hace mucho no sé de ti- dice Kurt- estoy preocupado y quería verte

Te vi con Blaine en navidad, se veían muy contentos, no te preocupes entendí el mensaje, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo- dice Sebastian

¿Qué? Sebas ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Kurt

Volvieron es obvio- dice Sebastian

Esas son ideas tuyas, Blaine y yo sólo somos amigos- dice Kurt- ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí contigo en vez de estar con mi familia y amigos en un día tan especial?

Qué sé yo- dice Sebastian, ya no le encontraba lógica a nada

Estoy aquí porque te amo, te amo- dice Kurt con convicción y siente unos labios contra los suyos

Yo también te amo Kurt- dice Sebastian entre besos

Por fin Blaine entra a la casa pero no escucha nada así que va hasta la habitación de Sebastian, abre un poco la puerta y su corazón se parte en pedacitos al ver a Kurt y Sebastian besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar

¡No!- dice Blaine en un susurro mientras caen lágrimas por rostro justo en ese momento se escuchan los fuegos artificiales

¿Escuchaste algo? -pregunta Kurt con curiosidad cuando se desprende del beso

No, sólo los fuegos artificiales- dice Sebastian con una sonrisa- Feliz Año nuevo, Amor

Feliz Año nuevo, Sebas- dice Kurt

Ahora, sólo…sólo bésame- dice Sebastian mientras lo mira a los ojos con mucho amor

Con gusto- dice Kurt

El moreno sale de esa casa con el corazón destrozado sin esa persona especial, familia o amigos que le digan Feliz año Nuevo, Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Canción: White Christmas (versión glee)


End file.
